The Institute for the Criminally Insane
by The Dude Of Doom
Summary: Teen criminals tryed and sentenced have a second chance. Sasuke Uchiha charge for a crime he didn't do took it and now he has it in the form of a Prison Boarding School. Not your adverge High School fic. SasuSaku, NaruHina, and others maybe...


**Hi! I'm the Dude Of Doom and this story just sort of…um popped into my head. Just so you know this story is SasuSaku, NaruHina, and what other ones I fell like adding. The rookie 9 are all either 16 or 17.**

--------

_Chapter One: Prologue-Arrival_

(_Sasuke POV) (AN: Never been to court so I'm just winging it.)_

My dark hair hung in front of my face as I looked at the shackles binding my hands and feet. My lawyer sat next to me….Kabuto I think his name was…. The two of us sat calmly waiting for the jury to make a decision.

When the jury finally started to walk back into the room and one handed the judge a piece of paper.

After glancing at the slip the old judge decided to make his decision "Uchiha Sasuke you have been charged with the murder of your parents…and the jury has found you guilt,"

I hung my head and clenched my fist,

_Damn you Itachi!_

"…you have been sentenced to life in prison without parole unless proven other wise!"

"But sir he's a minor!" protested Kabuto as he slammed his hands on the counter

The old judge waved off the glasses wearing lawyer "Uchiha you have to choices! Going to jail or…."

My names Sasuke Uchiha and I was framed for murder.

_(Normal point of view)_

The dark hair, pale skinned teenaged boy sat on a bus, hands in chains and two guards at his sides.

The bus came to a halt and Sasuke looked up. They stopped in front of large pale colored buildings surrounded my gray concert walls, barb wire, and guards with guns.

"Stand up criminal!" barked one of his guards as he was yanked up and dragged off the bus. Sasuke didn't want to move so the two guards had to drag him most of the way.

They stopped in front of a large heavy gate and waited for it to be opened. When the gate opened there where three man waiting for him.

One undid the chains binding his hands and feet. The other two had guns trained on his back motioning for him to walk forward threw the fenced in walk way.

The Uchiha glanced around the yard it seemed that both male and female teens lived in this place.

"Hey everyone new meet!" hollered a shirtless boy with red triangle gang tattoos on his face and standing next to another male teen who Sasuke was shore was an ex-drug dealer.

The raven haired teen ignored the guy as he looked around the field.

Sitting on a table there was a tall blonde guy around his age. The blonde wore dark orange cargo pants and what Sasuke was positive was unraveled straight jacket. 

The blonde guy glanced at Sasuke for a second with his one red and one blue eye. Then he reassumed talking to the only person near him, a pretty, dark haired, pale eyed girl that looked like she would freak-out if someone surprised her.

Sasuke noticed a few others but the one that caught his eye was a beautiful pink haired teen girl who was more or less…kill the punching bag she was hitting.

"Inside killer!" yelled a guard as he pushed Sasuke inside.

After being pushed and dragged up flights of stairs and threw hall ways, Sasuke got glimpses of the building. He also got a few looks at some of the people he'll be listening to for the next few years.

Sasuke was stopped in front of a door with the word '_P-Warden'_ on it.

A guard opened a door and threw Sasuke in before slamming the door. The raven hair boy looked at the woman in front of him.

She looked in her early twenties and her dark hair was in a ponytail. She scanned him over, looked at the file and smirked.

"Welcome Uchiha Sasuke, even if you're a murderer you'll be treated equally here-"

Sasuke "Hn, the guards didn't treat me as an equal…"

" Don't interrupt me Uchiha! Now as I was saying hear you can live an almost normal life with teens that have been arrested and sentenced just like you, and if your good in a few years we will release you even thou you killed people."

Sasuke glanced at the dark hair woman "That sounds to good to me true."

"It seems you caught on, if any person that came here is caught doing anything criminal when there released from vandalizing, to homicide you WILL be put on Death Row."

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding as the woman smiled a creepy smile at him.

"Enough with this I'll explain the rules to you tomorrow why don't you settle in first. Now Uchiha Sasuke! I am your principal and warden Anko and welcome to the Institute for the Criminally Insane."

**--------**

**Okay not as great as I would have hoped. Now this story if you guys would like for me to continue will still have to be on the back burner of my One Piece story and story was an idea that just popped into my head.**

**Now just so you know I'm a die hard NaruHina SasuSaku fan so those pairings will never change. Now if you have any suggestions regarding the other who the others should be paired with if any.**

**And if you still didn't figure out who the inmates that I showed where yet (which I highly doubt) then I'll tell you they where in order Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura.**

**Now read and review please!**


End file.
